


Sam & Dean: The Day After John's Death

by nkd0094



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, Forever Wincest Fest (Supernatural), Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkd0094/pseuds/nkd0094
Summary: Their father has just died but Dean is busy fixing up Baby. Sam is worried about his brother and decides to go talk to him. But Dean is hiding something. He won't tell Sam as usual, but he decides to show him instead. What could possibly be going through Dean's head?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Sam & Dean: The Day After John's Death

John had just died and Dean was outside fixing up Baby. Sam glared at him from inside, trying to think of what to say to him. He wasn’t sure if he should say anything. Their father was gone and he was just out there acting like everything was normal. Sam sighed, deciding he had to say something.

“Hey, Dean.”

Dean didn’t acknowledge him and kept clanking away with his tools underneath his cherished 1967 Chevrolet Impala. It was barely recognizable after being smashed into by that possessed truck driver on their way to the hospital.

“How’s the car comin’ along?”

“Comin’ along just fine.”

“That’s good,” Sam smiled, “need any help?”

“You? Under a hood? I’ll pass.” Dean scoffed.

“Okay. Need anything else then?”

Dean looked at him and slid himself out from under the car.

“Stop it, Sam.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop asking if I’m okay, stop asking if I need anything. I’m okay. Really.”

Sam looked at him with skepticism.

“You sure? Dad is gone and you’re fine?”

Dean frowned and returned Sam’s gaze with tired eyes.

“Yes, I’m fine. I promise.”

Sam shook his head. “Dad is dead, Dean. He’s dead and you’re telling me you’re fine?”

“Yes!” Dean screamed. “Yes, I’m- No! No, okay, I’m not fine, Sammy. I’m not fine. I loved him.” Tears began to swell up in his eyes.

Sam placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and gave him a compassionate look.

“I loved him too, Dean.”

“No, you don’t get it, Sammy. I mean, I _really_ loved him. And he loved me.”

Sam looked confused. “Yeah, I know, man, I really loved him too. And he loved us.”

Dean sighed and wiped tears from his eyes, pausing before finishing his thought.

“No, I mean I loved him as more than a father, Sam. Like, sexually. I was attracted to him sexually, Sam.”

“What?” Sam laughed. “This isn’t the time for jokes, Dean.”

Dean looked at him with a serious face.

“Does it look like I’m joking?”

Sam’s mouth hung open as he found himself at a loss for words. Suddenly, he was met with the tight grasp of Dean’s lips wrapped around his.

“Woah! What are you doing!” Sam yelled as he pushed his biological brother off him.

“Sammy, please. I need this.”

Dean grabbed Sam and planted another kiss on him while Sam struggled to break free.

“What the fuck, Dean!” Sam exploded, holding him at bay with his large muscular arms.

“Sam, listen, don’t fight it. Please, I need this right now. I can’t think about Dad right now.”

Dean’s hand, covered in grime from working on the car, found its way to Sam’s thick butt cheek. He gave it a firm squeeze as he fell to his knees.

Sam could hear a stifled moan from his brother. He was crying again. Sam couldn’t bear to hear his brother cry.

“What’s this all about?” Sam asked.

Dean sat on the ground for a moment then answered him.

“I’ll tell you about it later, okay?”

Dean started to unbuckle Sam’s cowboy belt, prompting Sam to resist.

“What are you doing, Dean?” Sam worried.

Dean looked up at him with his green eyes, a sparkle hitting them as a quick beam of sunlight passed by.

“Doing what needs to be done.” He assured him.

Sam stood there, frozen, as his older brother pulled his jeans down and took him into his mouth. That mouth that he had observed many times over as he sat across from him, downing huge burgers stacked with All-American beef and massive piles of potato fries. Now that mouth was covering his manhood, skating it back and forth like a sword going in and out of its sheath.

Sam moaned and immediately covered his mouth, trying not to make a sound. He could feel the tip of his shaft brush against Dean’s tonsils as he continued bobbing left and right against him. He’s never been this close to his brother before and he didn’t know how to feel. His knees began to tremble.

Dean kept Sam steady with both hands on his bottom as he swallowed him. Suddenly, Dean started to choke, increasing his speed and grip on his younger brother’s fully erect stick. He could feel Sammy’s member beginning to throb and pulsate. They both knew that Sam was getting closer to exploding. Dean switched up his routine slightly, by bobbing upwards at a tilt, while maintaining his repetitive motion.

Sam let a moan slip out from his fingers and locked his hands in on Dean’s head, grabbing at his full head of hair and pushing the weight of his skull down harder on him. With a loud guttural yelp, he felt himself explode within Dean’s mouth. His cock that felt so heavy in the beginning slowly began to feel less and less burdensome, as a stream of hot sticky fluid shot out and covered his brother’s tongue, gums, and teeth.

Dean moaned as he felt a thick stream hit his tonsils and splash down into his throat. He let a deep groan out as the fluid slid down with a splash into his stomach. He finally let Sam go when he could feel his pole’s veins palpitate and begin to limpen.

Sam panted as he let go of Dean’s head, unsure of what had just transpired.

“What the fuck was that, Dean?”

Dean was trying to catch his breath, multitasking between licking his lips and gulping down the rest of his younger brother’s white offspring.

“I just wanted to feel Dad again, Sammy,” he wiped his lips, “any part of him. He’s a part of you just as much as he is a part of me.”

Sam stared at him, his pants still around his feet. He was worried about Dean, but he was just as equally worried about how good his brother had just made him feel. Maybe better than any woman he’s ever slept with before, he thought. It scared him.

As the two talked, Bobby was looking on from a distance, taking cover between a pile of junk cars.

“Oh my word. What the fuck is going on?” He whispered to himself.

He felt like he was about to throw up, as he was raised by Ku Klux Klan members and despised gay people. Just the possibility of his two boys being homosexuals made him furious. Quickly, he concluded that they must have been possessed by demons. Turning away from the blasphemous scene, he took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

“Rufus? Yeah, it’s Bobby. I’m gonna need your help here.”


End file.
